Brave Frontier: Igniting the Flames
by Jason-sama
Summary: This is the story of One of the 6 Heroes. His strength,heroics and trials are retold. Follow his story and witness the growth of a passionate boy to a hero feared by villainous gods. Please Review and I don't Own Brave Frontier.
1. Young Flames

**Brave Frontier: Grand Gaia Tales: Igniting the Fire**

**Young Flames**

The Agni Empire. It is one of the currently greatest kingdoms. A kingdom of mainly fire, and people with burning passion, we follow a young fencer's story and the birth of a legend.

"Haaaaah!" A teen shouted, He is currently inside a training room. He unleashed multiple slashes filled with burning passion and fire at a training dummy, apparently he is currently training. He continuously attacked the dummy with an excited expression on his face until a voice called for him.

"Vargas!" A knight shouted, calling for the young teen. "Sir Agni" Vargas said quickly bowing to his senior knight. "Rest." Agni ordered. "Tomorrow is your test for The Order, right?" Agni then asked, Vargas only nodded. "You should be preparing right?" He asked again, and Vargas only nodded again. "Then why are you training at this late?"

"I can't contain myself sir, I am too excited." Vargas responded. "A future knight of the order should be properly disciplined" Agni said in a strict voice, "Ok, Sir." Vargas said with a downed expression. "But I am confident you will win" his senior knight then said. Vargas then let out a smile. "But you will lose, if you just stand there smiling like a fool." Agni the immediately said. Vargas smiled at his godfather and said goodbye before heading to his apartment.

*On the Day of the Test- Last round*

"Graaaghh!" Vargas roared out, he jumped and swung his sword as he spins at the same time. The boy he was facing was the winner of the other division, it is the finals now. His opponent then lunged at him but he quickly evaded. He then kicked the boy and jumped back.

"You're pretty good" Vargas said. The boy then threw some flaming daggers at the fencer, but he evaded it swiftly. The boy searched to where Vargas was but stood there frozen when he heard a familiar voice behind him.

"I spent a lot of time perfecting this technique," The voice said in a determined voice. **"Flare Ride!" **Vargas shouted. A torrent of fire was unleashed on his opponent. After for more than 5 seconds the opponent then was seen lying on the ground covered with burn marks and some cuts.

The referee then called the match.

A sound then echoed on the Arena "Winner of the Fire Arena and The new Member of The Order of Agni, Fencer Vargas!" the announcer shouted his lungs out. Waves of cheer was heard across the entire Arena. Vargas then looked at the Royal Stand where Emperor Olven* and his brother Agni sat. Agni gave him a nod and a thumbs-up but the emperor just looked with an expressionless face. Meanwhile at the back of a special stand filled with girls, a girl with raven-black hair with red-blood eyes just looked at him with interest on her eyes. "Looks like I found a worthy guy to beat." She hummed in an excited tone.

*Evening*

"The Order of Agni, huh?" Vargas wondered out aloud on his apartment.

He is currently on a sitting position on his bed, thinking about how far he had come. 'Dad, I hope you are proud of me now, but I still need more training.' He then slept, tired of all the fight he had gone today.

*Vargas-Mindscape*

"Huh? Where am I?" as the fencer looked around. "OH? YOU COMPLETED YOUR TEST?" a lively voice exclaimed. Vargas then looked at where the voice came from and saw a being that looked like it is born from fire, it is wearing a witch's hat but has a red diamond-like shape on it. It also holds a wand with a crescent moon and a red orb on it. "What are you?" Vargas asked pretty much startled at what just appeared before me. "I am a fire nymph but you can just call me Hi."

"Um, Hi?"

"Yes?"

"What am I doing here?" Vargas asked. "You are here because you passed your first test" Hi said. "What test?" He asked again but Hi just snickered and said "It is a secret you would later find out"

"Anyways," Hi started. "I am about to grant you the nymph's blessing"

"Your blessing?" The fencer asked. "Yes." "Ok then," Hi said as the nymph raised its staff. The nymph whispered some words and warm blue energy surrounded Vargas. "Take care young Fencer," Hi said as the nymph disappeared and Vargas was sent out of his mindscape.


	2. Burning Flames

**Brave Frontier: Grand Gaia Tales: Igniting the Fire**

**Burning Flames**

Vargas opened his eyes and looked at his surroundings, wary of what that Nymph could have done to him.

He sighed as he confirmed that he was completely safe on his apartment. "That was… a pretty weird dream just now." The young teen said in a bored tone.

'I was hoping something interesting happens' feeling disappointed that nothing exciting happens, intrigued about what could the nymph had done to him, he still just tried to brush the feelings off and look forward for the day.

He then immediately prepared himself, since from now on, He is part of the prestigious Order of Agni. He then went outside immediately, straight to training.

*2 Hours Later*

The young fencer is currently outside, He was summoned by the Order during training, immediately making his way to the Castle of Agni, where the Order's Knights said to meet him. Oddly enough, as he walked he noticed some people whispering while looking at him.

'Whispering while looking at me?' He thought but immediately concluded something. 'Ah, must be because of yesterday, I just won a tournament after all.' He thought, but unaware of it, people are looking at him for a different reason.

He then ran fast, hoping to go to the Order immediately.

*Castle of Agni*

Vargas reached the castle and went in. He looked at the red carpets, the chandeliers and all the statues, he then thought, 'This place still looks the same when I was eight, but it never get old.' He smiled as memories of his father and a younger version of Vargas flashed back to him.

_Flashback_

"_Otou-san? What is this big house?" Vargas said looking at awe and wonder at all the expensive furniture in the castle.  
_

"_Oh? This is the emperor's house, which is also where the Order is." His father explained.  
_

"_Order? Is that where you work?" He asked with a curious look.  
_

"_Yeah" his father plainly replied.  
_

_An idea struck the young Vargas which he immediately addressed to his father._

"_Dad! One day, I will join you in this Order-thingy! I will be the best of the best! I will make you proud!" the young boy said, with a childish grin._

_His father just smiled to him and brushed his hands through Vargas' head._

_"Then prove it to me, be the best!" His father said with a genuine smile._

_Flashback end_

He shook his head then went to where the designated meeting room was located.

'Dad, I am part of the Order now! Watch over me, and be proud!' the fencer thought.

'For someday I will be the strongest!' Vargas boasted on his thoughts.

*Order of Agni-Meeting Room*

The young fencer reached the meeting room still bothered with all the attention he gets when he walks past them he just sighed and continued walking. He then encountered Agni and quickly bowed to give respect.

"Vargas, come with me, I am gonna show you something." The knight immediately said.

"What is it?"

"Just come."

The fencer just shrugged and followed the older knight.

As they were walking, frequently making little conversation here and there, some words then immediately alerted Vargas.

"Did you encounter a nymph?" The knight asked.

"Huh? Yeah! His name was Hi, if I remember correctly." Vargas plainly said.

"Oh, so that explains it" Agni said, with a knowing nod.

"Explains what?" The boy asked, wondering about what his senior knight was blabbering about.

"This." The knight said as he pulls out a mirror and pushes it to the fencer's face.

"Huh?" Vargas wondered as he examined his face on the mirror.

"WHAAAAAT!?" He shouted, shocked at seeing his hair in a more reddish color, totally different from his usual maroon hair.

"You know the news that some people change forms with their magic when they get stronger?" Agni asked as he looked and sweatdropped at Vargas trying to comb his hair in a more better position, horribly failing.

"So I also experienced it?" Vargas asked, still trying to comb his hair. The emperor's younger brother just nodded.

"But you have more pressing matters to face." Agni said in a serious tone.

They reached the news post and Agni pointed at a certain poster, the announcement made the fencer widen his eyes and read the announcement.

_Battle of The Stars_

_The Burning Fencer of The Order of Agni versus The Unbeaten Prodigy of The Order Of Lava_

_Where: Agni Arena_

"Why was I not informed?" Vargas said, hints of anger on his voice.

"Neither was I" Agni said in monotone.

"Then who ordered this?" Vargas asked,not being informed of a fight that is concerned of him outraged him.

"My Brother" The knight answered, irritation evident on his always calm voice.

Silence overtook the place, Vargas then let out a frustrated sigh.

After all, he could not protest the emperor's orders.

"The Fight is in two weeks, you will have to train hard, that girl is really good."

"Yeah, But I am better" Vargas said and was about to leave.

"You know Vargas, you better not let your win yesterday get to your head," Agni stated to Vargas which stopped Vargas at his tracks.

"You need to train more, she has more experience than you." Vargas just sighed.

"Yeah, sorry for sounding a bit arrogant, I'm still a little peeved." The boy said apologetically.

"But don't worry, I will train past my limits. I will also not slack off." Vargas said determined to train.

Agni then sighed and thought 'Like Father, Like Son huh?' He then stabbed his sword down and recited Vargas' Father's words.

"Remember that disciplined training will make you not just a better fighter but a better person," Agni recited,

"Train your best, _Burning Vargas_!" Agni commanded, with a smile hidden on his helmet.

Vargas then went outside and ran to the direction of the training room, eyes burning with more determination than ever.

"Burning? I like that title." Vargas smiled as he ran.

_Two Weeks Later_

The match was about to end, the fighters still faced each other, neither one wanting to give up.

One is Vargas of the Order of Agni and the other is Lava of the Order of Lava.

They move fast always having their blades locked, yet still continued, what was a good start of graceful techniques shifted to a long match it became a battle of stamina.

Neither wanting to give up, trying to defend their honor and pride as a member of their own order.

Both their eyes filled with burning determination

'This guy/girl is good' they both thought. The two of them then rushed at each other their swords at their own hands.

'This will end this,' Vargas said, as he jumped and unleashed a torrent of fire.

'The same as when he won that little tournament?' She asked.

'Nope, It is stronger and brighter' as she felt a sensation on her.

"**Flare Ride-"** As fire poured down, he tried to spot Lava.

"**PLUS!" **he said, letting out one last but strong slash on Lava.

Vargas was exhilarated, he spent all his energy on that burst of attacks and fire, and it was taking all of him just to stand.

"Is that all you got?" He heard the familiar voice of his opponent behind him, Vargas widened his eyes as he looked behind and tried to put up a guard.

"You really are strong, I hope we fight again, but this is the end for this fight." She said.

"**Blazing Inferno!"** and all turned to black.

* * *

Please Review. I am still a noob at writing stories and fics and this is my first fanfic. Constructive Criticism is accepted.


	3. Wandering Flames

**Brave Frontier: Chapter 3: The Wandering Flames**

"It has been 2 months already huh?" A red-haired man spoke in a low-voice. His voice resonating on his mind, 2 months of wandering aimlessly searching for opponents took a toll out of him, but He is beginning to get used to this.

'When did I start to wander like a lost man around?' he questioned himself, eyes wandering through the forest filled with different species, varying from goblins,burnies and humans who are just bandits or thieves.

'Right, ever since I lost that match…' He trailed off.

He then walked, his thoughts wandering to things ever since that fateful match.

_Flashback_

"_Where am I?" Vargas groggily asked, he rose and looked at his surroundings only to see beds and the plain white background that surrounds him._

'_What was I doing again before all this?' He wondered. He closed his eyes and tried to think hard. He then looked at his bruised arm filled with patches. From burning flames he assumed._

_Realization then struck him as he remembered the fight he lost against the girl._

_Lava._

_He then clenched his fist and gritted his teeth, he hated losing after all._

_He then buried his head on his bed._

_That fight after all represented his honor._

"_My first fight and I look like a terrible loser… I also brought shame to the order I represented. I feel…" He spoke in an ashamed tone._

_A brilliant plan then struck him._

_But it would need to wait, after all he needs to focus on recovery._

_End Flashback_

He just shook his head and looked around the lush green forest. He spotted a figure with a long sword strapped beneath his waist.

'Maybe there is someone after all'

_Meanwhile…_

_Agni Empire- Head Military Office_

Agni sat on his office looking at the window viewing the whole Agni Empire.

"That fool, deciding things recklessly." He muttered out lowly, as he remembered the event leading up to this.

_Flashback_

_Agni sighed as he made his way to the hospital Vargas was in, He wasn't able to visit him because he had business with his brother._

"_That guy… I wasn't aware of _'that'_ project being a go." He said remembering what they had discussed._

_He just sighed. Everything is really starting to give him a headache._

"_Urgh. I must find that brat. Knowing him he is not yet over that loss." He muttered to himself._

_Minutes later…_

_Agni slammed his head on his office table._

"_That brat." He muttered some curses. He read the note on his hand._

_Sorry Lord Agni, I really need to train. I am still ashamed of my loss, I can't face everyone like this. I will be back in 4 months… or more? I really don't know. Please try to cover for me from the emperor, that man sure is scary. ~Vargas_

_End flashback_

Agni just shrugged and looked at the window.

'This many problems, are hard to take one by one huh.' He stated to himself.

He sat and pulled out a white folder labeled Project Lava.

"Hmm… Let's see…"

Scene Change

A young woman with raven-black hair and crimson-red eyes walked at a hallway straight to the Order of Agni.

People, especially male, who passed her stared at her with comical eyes as she walked past them.

Why is that?

Lava, the famed Cold-hearted Princess of Flames, is smiling at them. They can just marvel at how beautiful and how it amazingly fit her face than her usual unemotional face.

Lava continued to walk past them looking to find and talk with a certain man.

It was odd for her to feel like this with an opponent.

She then just presumed it was the feeling of someone who can compete with her.

She then dashed through the slightly crowded hallway.

_Scene Change_

Vargas sat at the shadow of the tree. At the other side is a fairly tall man, his hair tied to a top-knot which is hidden by his red hat. He wore black under his red traditional Japanese suit with gold trimmings. He wore baggy pants often wore by samurais and slippers. He also sports a black scarf with red flame pattern at the end. His sword is sheathed with a violet flames.

"Now why are you traveling alone again, fencer?" the presumed samurai asked.

"Well I want to train and get stronger" Vargas answered.

"Just by looking at you, I can see you are already strong. Why do you want to get stronger?"

"I want to…"

His loss against Lava came back to him in a series of flashbacks.

"...redeem myself." He finished.

"Well then, why don't I teach you something?" the unnamed samurai offered Vargas.

Vargas looked surprised. Deciding to not let the chance go, he accepted.

"Ok then. My name is Vargas, umm?"

"Mifune." He said and looked at Vargas.

"Follow me."


	4. Forged Flames

**Brave Frontier: Forged Flames**

Vargas sighed as he walked along the dirty brown path leading through the forest.

It has already been a week since Mifune and he parted ways, the mysterious samurai taught Vargas some lessons, he was also able to come to terms with his once called pathetic loss.

He also grew stronger, his reddish-orange hair started to burn brighter, his armor did not receive much upgrade other than the change in looks to avoid restriction on his movements.

His sword now covered in flames and his cape's end then started to change colors.

He continued walking. Seemingly finding a short amount of peace.

He then met a Polevik, its green leaves swaying past its head, Vargas then just sighed again and slashed his sword on the creature.

'Why am I still here?' the famed 'Burning Vargas' asked himself.

He then looked at the various creatures around him.

'2 Poleviks and 5 Mandragoras, looks like this will be a quick work.' Vargas exclaimed inside his mind.

_3 Minutes Later_

Vargas then let out an exasperated sigh as he looked at the scorched clearing.

These creatures barely held any challenge to him. He barely had any effort to exert in defeating them.

As he walked through clearings, he came across a man.

This man is wearing white tank-top and black pants with yellow flame patterns on it.

'He seems to be busy at something,' Vargas noted.

He decided to go to his direction, curiosity getting the better of him, decided to walk near him.

The man not failing to realize that someone is intruding him, immediately turned around with his club ready.

The man not wasting time, immediately moved in for the kill, ready to smash his reddish club on the intruder's face.

"Whoa, Whoa! Hold that club there." The intruding fencer panicked, not wanting to be smashed on the head by the heavy-looking club.

"Vargas?" The man recognizing the young swordsman asked for confirmation.

Vargas looked at the man closer, it took him seconds before it finally sunk on his head.

"Galant?" Vargas managed to choke out.

Galant then smashed his club on Vargas, but the swordsman managed to block the club with his sword.

They then released their grip on their own weapon and high-fived each other.

_5 Minutes Later_

"How's being a blacksmith?"

"Pretty sweet if you would ask me, seeing a lot of those different weapon, the joy of making your own, and other such things." Galant replied to his friend's question.

"Oh, can you make me a weapon?" the young man asked Galant.

"Sure, but it would take some time." He said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"That makes me wonder, why are you here?" Galant then asked.

"Training."

"Should have known."

"Why are you training? It's seemingly pointless to train now." Galant questioned his friend.

"I just want to become stronger, I don't want to rely on anyone!"

Galant looked at his friend. He then sighed and rose up.

"Ok then, I'll train with you!" He said.

"What? Aren't you busy with all this smithing stuff?" Vargas questioned his friend.

"I don't have a lot of requests now. Besides, I know some training spots you would love." Galant explained.

"Ok then. Lead the way!" Vargas joyfully shouted as they ran.

*3 Days Later*

"Man, those Orcs and Ogres really can use their clubs." Vargas remarked as he winced at a sore spot he touched on his back.

"Didn't expect them to get strong fast." Galant explained and winced on his own injuries.

"Why would you teach them to smith anyways?"

*BOOM!*

The two were interrupted by an explosion that was merely meters away from the foot of the volcano they are in. Smoke rose from where the explosion happened.

They looked at each other and decided to go to where the explosion happened.

It only took minutes to reach the site.

They were shocked to see a man standing where the explosion happened.

"You okay?" Vargas asked the man, worried the explosion had hurt him.

The man did not answer.

The blacksmith and fencer duo then decided to go to where the man is.

"Gwahahahaha!"

The man then insanely laughed as the smoke covering him then cleared.

"Humans shall be destroyed!" the man said.

He has orange hair, horn-like black helmet and armor with gold imprints, red flaming fire that took on the form of swords and a red sword coated on crimson fire on his right hand. His red pupils paired with a black sclera.

"What are you?" Vargas questioned as he unsheathed his sword, Galant doing the same thing with his club.

"I'm a god." The man said as he neared Vargas and Galant.

"god?" Vargas questioned, looking disturbed at the newly introduced God's words.

The god did not reply, choosing to attack the two.

'The god is fast, not too fast, but moves pretty fast.' Vargas observed, barely avoiding a thrust of the god's sword.

"I'm here!" Galant exclaimed, about to smash the god's head, hoping to knock him down, but was blocked by two fire blades which appeared out of nowhere.

Galant was knocked down by the fire blades, not familiar of the strength of the blade of the god.

"Now, entertain me!" the god said, then laughing maniacally as his blade was then avoided again by the fencer.

Vargas then immediately thought of the man, his insane personality and his arrogance.

'Arrogant people always, has their guard down to people who are weaker than them.'

Vargas then jumped, he seemingly thrust his sword on the right, which made the two blades go in defense on the right.

Vargas then smirked secretly, the god failing to realize what is going to happen, stood there grinning at the blocked attack and Vargas moved to the left fast and slashed past the still unknown god.

'And it also applies to arrogant gods.' He said, finishing his thoughts.

The god then laughed.

"You really are worth the title of being one of the Six Heroes." He said.

"Who are you? Who sent you?" Vargas questioned.

The insane god just laughed.

"As a reward for outsmarting me, I will reward you of this information."

"I am Luther, the god who tried to betray the gods."

He said and laughed.

"Cardes the Malevolent sent me." He said, and seemingly vanished in wreath of flames.

"Wait!" Vargas desperately said.

"Damn, he got away," Vargas cursed.

'Cardes, he is one of the gods isn't he? And why are gods attacking humans?' Vargas thought deeply.

"Hey, Vargas!" Galant said.

"Galant? You okay there?" Vargas asked worriedly.

"Don't mind, I'm fine." Galant reassured him as he rose up.

"That god, Luther wasn't it?"

Vargas nodded.

"I think we should report to the Empire." The Fire King suggested.

"Yeah, but we should forge you your weapon first."

"Doesn't it take you weeks?"

"No, this time it would only take a short time."

*An Hour Later*

"You ready, Vargas?" Galant asked.

"Yeah"

"Well then, let's go!" Galant exclaimed

"To where?"

"The Volcano."

* * *

A/N: Damn, and that's a wrap! Please review!


	5. Trial By Fire

**Brave Frontier: Trial by Fire**

_Agni Empire- Streets_

A beautiful girl is walking through the busy streets of the glorious Agni Empire. Her scarlet red helmet covered her raven-black hair and violet eyes. She still wears her black clothes which can be mistaken for a uniform of high-caliber warriors from her Order.

This is Lava, The famed prodigious warrior of The Order of Lava.

The Order of Lava is known for its fine production of strong female warriors and Lava is a prodigy among them, showing how strong the raven-haired girl really is.

She recently fought a young man named Vargas, which pushed her to bring out her best, the thrill she felt fighting him, it was sweet for her.

She won, and felt the experience of a hard-earned fight, truly feeling happy that of her win.

She tried to find the man after her fight, only to end up with the news saying that that he left for training. Regardless of that, she trained harder than ever, hoping to have a rematch with the swordsman.

The Fire Knight was walking to the direction of the Empire, she apparently has business with Emperor Orwen, and she continued to walk towards the direction of the castle, unaware of the leader of the Imperial Army observing her.

_Agni Empire- Imperial Army Head Office_

Agni is at his office overlooking the empire's busy streets, he seems to be deep in thought, his armored hands crossed through his arms.

His armor is now adorned by fire that looks like it was straight out from molten magma, and as the Leader of the Imperial Army, it suited him perfectly.

He then looked for the notable individuals that are currently on the empire.

First, he spotted a man with slicked silver hair holding poisoned violet daggers and a cape. He was running through streets, avoiding knights chasing him.

He looked at his book and read.

"Leon, the Great Thief. He stole from rich people to give them to the poor. He brought trouble to officers sent to capture him, he hurts and poisons them but doesn't kill them." Agni read the information of the thief.

Leon sprinted through corners and jumped from wall to wall, using his daggers as leverage.

"He is fast and skilled, but doesn't hit really hard with his small daggers fit for poisoning." The Magma Knight observed.

The Magma Knight's eyes moved to a young blonde wild-looking man who is sitting with several Orthos on a clearing.

"Zegar, A wild child caught by The Imperial Officers on the jungles. He can't speak straight and is brutish. He can easily be mistaken as a humanoid beast. Apparently, he can understand beasts and he can order them."

Zegar then roared and slammed two knights into the walls of a market. He then walked back to the clearing, minding his own business.

"He is all-brawn. No strategy, tactics or planning. But his monstrous strength makes up for it, he can be a key." The knight said.

He then turned and saw two beautiful witches, One is talking, her bubble-gum pink hair covered by her witch hat. The other is listening while leaning on her dragon. Her red hair being swayed by the wind.

The Imperial Leader's eyes then traveled to the talking witch.

"The Pyromancer, Liza. She worked hard to get better at fire magic and witchcraft. She is one of the scouts, a member of the Imperial Army."

He then stared at the red-haired witch.

"Inferno Princess Dia, she is strong and a prodigy of witchcraft. She lives somewhere on the outskirts of Agni. I tried to recruit her but she refused, rumors are that she has ties with Atharva like her Grandma." Agni muttered.

"Those rumors maybe true, I saw her use thunder magic and was about to go to . Sorry loss for me." Agni hopelessly said.

His eyes then moved to a man studying hard at a lone bench, his witch like appearance and black cape with red flame patterns stand out.

"Flame King Goltovah, he used to be an arrogant prideful man, but after his loss against the Atharvan Commander Weiss, he studied harder than ever and devoted himself to change for the better."

He then looked at a famous restaurant managed by a red-haired beautiful woman named Lancia.

"The Chef, Lancia. She recently returned from her journey, and rumors say that she cooked a Phoenix and a Legtos on her journey. Her cooking is said to rejuvenate people and bring out their potential for combat." Agni said.

"And we have more skilled elites like Lava and even me. The emperor is also counted if he decides to join." Agni concluded.

'There is a good number of people who can defend this empire, but why do I have an ominous feeling?' He wondered and on the act of trying to calm his nerves, he decided to take a little nap.

_Somewhere_

"No! I would not follow the orders!" Luther shouted directly to a being in front of him.

"The orders are orders, foolish one." A silver-haired being with a strange thing attached to his back said.

"Follow his orders, Luther. He isn't our leader for nothing." A man with dirty white hair and horns growing on his head.

"Uda, why do you follow him? Are you so cowardly to follow his orders?" Luther shouted at his comrade.

Uda just let out an annoyed sigh and glared at Luther.

"Fools, you work under my command, so follow my orders or suffer the consequences!" Their leader shouted and threatened, adding emphasis to the last words.

Luther stopped his complaining. As strong as he is, he could never lay a hand on a Fallen God.

And Cardes the Malevolent is the one speaking to them, a God who can fight toe to toe against Maxwell.

Cardes then cleared his throat and looked at the four gods in front of him.

"As I said, we will use our elemental advantage over the major empires of Grand Gaia, which means…"

"Nalmika will go to Atharva and defeat the princess who commands them."

Nalmika just nodded and paid attention to her leader.

'That technological republic must be annihilated for destroying nature beings.' She thought.

"Uda shall wreak havoc on the pirates of Sama."

Uda grunted at his leader's words.

"The pirates will bow down to me!" He said in a tone which will make the gods proud of the Crusher God.

"Whether you like it or not, Luther, you will go to Vriksha and defeat that gunner."

Luther groaned and waved his hands.

"Hope that gunner will be a challenge. Earth guys like him are so easy." He arrogantly stated, his maniacal grin present.

"…and Phee will fight the mighty knights of Agni, especially that prodigious girl." Cardes finished.

She sighed and nodded.

"I will defeat those monkeys. They don't stand a chance against me." Phee haughtily said.

"Zelha and Kajah can't be sent alone to La Veda and Bariura, so they will be sent with various other people." Cardes informed the four of their absent comrades.

"Any objections?" He asked in an intimidating way.

"None." They all said in sync.

"Good."

_House outside the Volcano_

"Apply your fire into it, so it will work in better sync with you." Galant ordered.

They have been stuck doing this all day long. They were progressing, albeit slowly, but will surely be successful.

Vargas applied his flames at the metal ingredient.

The ingredient then glowed a red color, that is then smashed by Galant's forging hammer.

_Later_

Vargas was outside, it was already night and he was in deep thought.

'The Four Fallen Gods, towns are surrounded by rumors about them. They say it is made up by The Creator Maxwell, Cardes the Malevolent, Dark Divine Empress Zevalhua and Afla Dilith.' He sighed as he wondered how strong they are.

"They would be really strong, I would be crushed if I decided to go alone." He mumbled quite aloud.

"But, I will just have to be stronger, so I need more training!" Vargas brimming with determination, said it aloud.

"If that is what you want, I would help you." A huge figure behind him said.

"Who is there?" as he tried to pull his sword, only to remember that it was being upgraded.

"Your fiery will shall guide you, young one." The figure said as he saw a flash of white.

A/N: Correct me if I'm wrong, but isn't Zevalhua a she? So I changed it from Emperor to Empress. It bothered me so...I just did.

continue to review!

~Jason-sama _out_


	6. Flames of a God

**Brave Frontier: Flames of a God**

_Ruins of Fire_

'Where am I?' a man whose hair rivalled those of burning fire groaned and rose up on his own two feet. He then scanned his surroundings carefully.

He doesn't know where he is or what happened to him, but he was sure of two things.

One, It was like the innards of a temple. Flaming blue torches are alight, the floors are pure white tiles and the space was as wide as a big dojo.

Two, It was in ruins, mossy floors, debris and broken pillars are everywhere.

Three, his whole body is in pain but he can still move.

Vargas tried to walk, only to fall limp to the ground almost like he was paralyzed, he then groaned in pain as his body continued to ache. He immediately sat down on the cold floor and tried to calm his confused mental state.

"What did just happen? I only remember encountering this huge figure and then…" He muttered quite out loud.

Vargas continued to mumble some things but after that, he just sighed.

"Arghh! I can't recall anything!" He shouted on a frustrated tone.

He then heard a barking noise on the back of him, which immediately made Vargas act on his own instincts, rising up while using his hands as leverage and putting up a guard.

He stared at a creature who resembled a dog, but this particular kind of dog, has three heads that are ready to get some flesh, saliva from their mouths continuously dripped to the floor.

"Cerberus, the evolved form of an Orthos. Lots of those two-headed beasts make my travels quite a pain…" He whispered to himself.

"Today, I don't have my sword with me, I'm on somewhere the gods-know-where and an evolved form of those annoying two-headed dogs is gonna feast on me if I don't do anything. Just Great." Vargas was very annoyed at all the recent development, making him rant like an old man.

He was ready to flee and hide from the beast, but a memory stopped him from doing a cowardly plan.

'_Then prove it to me, be the best'_

Hearing the words his father said to him on his mind was enough for Vargas to be rejuvenated with energy and burning passion.

He then pulled out a green bottle and drank it.

"Sorry, but I'm not gonna back down without a fight!" He exclaimed and fixed his leather brown gloves.

"Here I go!"

He leapt towards the Cerberus and punched one of the dog's head. But the Cerberus, countered with its other two heads, each of it scratching Vargas.

'Ugh, those fangs burn! I really need to be careful.' He winced while holding his injured hand.

Vargas then looked at the Cerberus' eyes and stared at it menacingly.

The Cerberus then ran towards him.

'It took the bait.' Vargas smirked on his mind.

As the Cerberus was about to reach him, Vargas jumped, the creature passing through beneath him.

Vargas then forcefully made himself go down and dash to the Cerberus' unguarded back.

As Vargas was about to land the hit, The Cerberus then looked behind its back, but was too late to guard.

The punch reached the creature's first head. As Vargas grinned he pushed more of his weight to the punch but overlooked something.

The second and third heads were only minimally injured and immediately managed to bite Vargas' arm with its fangs.

The wound did not stop him from continuing to fight, but it forced him to step aback.

'This will take forever-' He thought, while he once again lunged at the Cerberus. But with more force.

'-but I would have to endure!' He exclaimed, ending his thoughts and doubts. He punched it again, his whole weight behind it, forcing the Cerberus to be pushed aback by the impact.

Weakened by the punch, the tough Cerberus almost fainted, but looked at Vargas again.

It howled.

Vargas knows this sound.

It is a howl of a creature calling for aid.

And it made Vargas flinch from the howl. It is calling for its kindred and a pack of Orthos or Cerberus is big trouble for a single and unarmed fencer, who is only using his fists as protection.

Vargas immediately took advantage of the situation and chopped the Cerberus' back swiftly, which made the creature unconscious almost immediately.

After taking care of the Cerberus, two Orthos' appeared.

"This can't get any worse right?" he asked to no one in particular.

Flames erupted from the direction where the two Orthos' came.

A medium-sized red fire dragon then appeared, spitting its red hot fire left and right.

"A Firedrake? What is it doing here?"

Almost like answering his questions, it spat torrents of fire to his direction him and tried to inflict him slashes with its sharp claws.

The fencer easily dodged the attacks, but he still took a minute to register it.

He will fight a Dragon.

It is a smaller one, but he is…

UNARMED and ALONE.

Vargas pushed his doubts down and smirked.

'Bring it on!'

_?_

A man whose body was covered in a black cloak, though it was not enough to hide his white armor, was walking through the green meadows of a village he was passing by.

"Umm… Excuse me?" He asked a merchant man who is astray from the brown path.

"What is it?"

"Do you know the direction of a kingdom named Bariura?" He asked in a husky voice.

"It is 20 miles from here, just go left." The man answered.

"Thank you." He thanked the man.

As he turned left, a mad smile came across his lips.

'Soon…the Gods shall be pleased.'

_Agni Empire_

"Will you accept my proposal, General Agni?" a man with a light shade of cream brown hair asked the Impetrator of the Agni Empire, Agni.

It was just this morning when he received news of the movements of the God's Army and The Minor Fallen Gods, which will eventually reach them.

It made him alert the whole Agni Imperial Army, ordering them to be ready, it was only a matter of days or weeks until they attack this empire after all.

And he took preparations seriously.

Moments later, when he was trying to form a defensive tactic, a handsome lad came to him.

He knew the man, he was an exceptional soldier after all.

It was Reed.

And he proposed for an evacuation of all the civilians. Which he will guard with volunteers from other empires, led by his friends.

Agni cleared his throat.

"That is so noble of you, soldier." He stated.

Reed just stared at Agni intently, awaiting his decision.

"Be ready, you will take the responsibility of their safety here and from now on."

Reed just smiled and bowed.

"Thank you very much, Agni-sama."

Agni just chuckled at the soldier and watched his retreating form.

As the door clicked shut, Agni sighed.

He then pulled out a scroll and started writing on it.

_Ruins of Fire_

Vargas panted, it took a lot of skill from him to defeat the two Orthos, but the Firedrake was another story.

It looked like it was barely hurt from Vargas' punches, and it can still withstand damage he can provide.

And he was already forcing himself to continue to stand.

He is in a big pinch.

As he hid from the Firedrake's line of sight, he sighed and leaned on the broken pillar.

He was too exhausted to fight.

He wondered as he looked at the walls of the ruined temple.

'Am I really this weak without a sword?'

He just smiled apologetically and closed his eyes.

'Sorry, everyone. I'm too weak.'

'Fight!'

His eyes widened as he heard the sound on his mind.

'Fight! You are close to being the victor. Are you gonna give up, Fencer?' A cheerful voice on his mind said.

'Hi?'

'Yeah! Go out and fight, you're starting to change into a puny weakling.'

He then tightened his fists and thought.

'I'm gonna give my all with this punch.'

He then sneaked from pillar to pillar to find the small dragon. Vargas then reached the location of the Firedrake.

He slowly moved, trying to make as little noise as possible.

He reached the back of the drake, he then charged his fists with fire and started to talk.

"My friend taught me this attack! This is called…"

He started to let out more burning fire, focusing it all on his fists he charged.

"**Focal Point!"**

It hit the drake's back, he continued to put all his strength until it started to make the drake lose its grip on the ground.

He then let out a final push, and blasted the drake to the other end of the temple.

The drake then crashed onto the other side and laid motionless on the ground.

Vargas continued to pant his exhaustion evident.

"I did it… I managed to survive!"

He sighed in relief and sat on the ground.

"You've passed your test, young man."

Vargas immediately turned around, his guard up.

"Easy lad, I'm here to give you something."

Vargas then looked up at the humongous creature.

It has a big body, covered in a red version of outfits worn by high priests. It has a small golden head with a lone fire present on its head. It also has a red-orange and silver wings separated into four, two on each side.

"I am a Fire Totem. I am here to give and tell you something."

Vargas looked at the Totem, he let his guard down and sat on the floor.

"I'm listening."

"I was created by the gods to wreak havoc on all of human kind." The Totem started.

"I, alongside the other Totems of each element, did not follow the ones who created us and started to hide on this ruins."

"We were all separated because of an earthquake but the gods were already too late to stop our plans. But we already had something on our mind."

"We all decided to give our powers to a chosen hero."

Vargas was able to put the pieces together and looked at the Fire Totem.

"You choose me?"

"Correct."

"Why me?" Vargas managed to ask. He was kneeling at the Totem.

"I am just a random man. I am not a noble nor am I an heir to some kingdom,"

"I am not special." He finished.

"You are special." Vargas eyes widened and a lone tear escaped his right eye.

"Because I watched you, you become strong when you are powered by your feelings. You are a passionate, just perfect for someone who will represent fire."

"Will you accept this power, young man?."

"If I don't have any choice then, I shall accept it." Vargas replied humbly.

The totem then put his right hand on top of Vargas' head.

"As the Representative of Fire, I, The Fire Totem decide to give my power to this fencer." He began his chant.

"Let the flames of a god be bestowed upon you." The fire totem then set a flame on his left hand and put it on Vargas head.

"Rise, this is the Birth of The Hero of The Burning Flames!" Vargas stood up and a light started to cover his whole body.

"MINE IS THE FIRE THAT WILL INCINERATE THE GODS!"

A/N: And that was a wrap. Cheers!

Spoiler Alert!

The 6 Heroes are getting 7 Stars! And their art is freaking awesome! Vargas has a new pose, Selena is cuter, Lance got more covered in leaves (He also has a Mandragora on his background. Kya!), Eze got more Badass and looks like a Unicorn, Magress is now a dark background and Atro makes me question my Masculinity (Seriously? A pink bow and an ambigious look?)

Spoiler End!

Sorry for the long wait! If anyone still reads this fic of mine and have an advanced Merry Christmas to you all!

Jason-sama _out_


	7. The Inevitable Invasion

**A/N: Yo Guys! Well, I kinda had a looooong hiatus with this story (and Brave Frontier as a whole) but I recently reunited with it! I'm sorry for the super late update. *sheepish smile***

The Inevitable Invasion

It's unavoidable. They are coming. The Gods. They can't do anything else but fight. Agni walked to the windows overlooking the Empire, his thoughts getting the better out of him.

'Yes, I remember. Not all of them are sentient and all-powerful being like those of the Fallen Gods and The Ten Divines. Some are less powerful, almost to a level a man can handle. But undoubtedly, there will be a handful of way stronger Gods. Those like Luther and Uda.'

Yes. It was only this noon when word reached him. The Defiant God Luther and The Crusher God Uda started to lay destruction upon Vriksha and Sama respectively. And it was only a matter of time until another God like them and a huge battalion of other gods reach the empire.

His brows furrowed underneath his helmet. Taking a deep breath, he goes inside his quarters.

"I think it's about time I get ready."

_Scene Change_

"Gods...huh."

The ebony-haired girl sat on her apartment's veranda. Overlooking the gates which anytime the other beings called gods would anytime attack. Of course the Agni Empire has started its preparations. Civilians are almost done evacuating to god-knows-where. But as long as Reed and his gang leads them, they will be fine.

She then looked at another part of Agni, where the Two Orders have already started sorting out their plans. With everyone else, she could only hope that everything goes out fine.

Her eyes then wandered elsewhere, specifically outside the Empire. She always unconsciously thinks about the Swordsman who once challenged him.

'Will he even return?'

*BOOM"* *CRASH!*

A sounding crash, which sounded like it came from the gate boomed all over Agni.

And in less than a minute, beings of muscular bodies started to crowd past the gate.

Three were moving towards the two Orders' position but were skillfully slashed by a Knight.

A man dressed in a Knights Armor, red dragon-like patterns adorning the armor, and magma like flame covering his sword and helmet. This man basically has an aura of authority.

'_Looks like Lord Agni or the Magma Knight is back.'_

"ALL UNITS, PREPARE FOR ENEMY ENGAGEMENT."

_Scene Change - An Hour Later_

The Two Orders are fighting back, laying waste upon numerous gods and only having minor casualties. The Gods are a different matter. Although everyone still continues to fight, Gods only keep on coming and they seem to not get any major loss.

At this rate, the empire is gonna be a total wasteland in 3 or more Hours.

Lava herself continues to slay gods that come near her comrades. A massive water bubble is thrown at her, which she only manages to avoid by a hair's breath. She then looks at the presumed caster of the massive water construct.

"Not bad, Prodigy. I'm Phee, looks like I'm gonna have a fun with you."


End file.
